Una tonta carta de adiós
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "Te amé con locura, pero ahora con esa misma locura deseo olvidarte" fue la última línea de aquella penosa carta que no daba más que una simple explicación...


_¿Acaso creíste qué, como un idiota, me quedaría implorando que volvieses? No, lo siento, pero en el fondo de mí, aún queda algo de orgullo… Un orgullo pisoteado por un sentimiento estúpido llamado amor, pero al fin y al cabo, orgullo…  
Detesto recordar cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso. Me pregunto si, acaso, alguna vez, has sentido algo por mí; me pregunto si, acaso, en algún momento, me has querido como dijiste… o sí, por lo menos, me has tenido un mínimo cariño.  
Recordar todo duele, pero sirve. Sirve para no perdonarte, sirve para no volver hacía ti como un pequeño cachorro arrepentido. Sirve para poder darme cuenta de que nunca fuiste sincero conmigo.  
Nos conocimos, nos amamos… o al menos yo amé.  
Nunca creí que alguien como tú, Yuuichi Tsurugi, podía ocasionarme tanto dolor.  
Nunca imaginé que alguien como tú podría hacerme tanto mal.  
Realmente, yo dejaba todo eso de "chico irresponsable y mujeriego" para tu hermano Kyosuke, pero veo que hasta él es mejor novio con Tenma de lo que tú lo has sido conmigo.  
Me arrepiento una y mil veces de haberte entregado mi cuerpo, mi alma… mi vida completa, creyendo que con eso me amarías por siempre. Tontas fantasías de novelas rosa, imposibles para nuestra realidad…  
"Nuestra…" ¿Cuántas veces hemos soñado con un "nuestro"? Nuestro amor, nuestra familia, nuestra vida… nuestro destino… Pero al fin, para ti siempre has sido tú, tú y tan solo tú… no hay un Taiyo en tu vida, ni en tu corazón.  
Y ahora lo único que queda es lamentarme ¿Sabes? Lamentarme cada idiotez que he hecho por ti. Lamentarme cada beso, cada susurro, cada suspiro de amor que he soltado por ti. Pero lamentarme en silencio, porque ya de nada sirve, ya de nada sirve gritarte en la cara todo el daño que me has hecho. Porque con él está mejor… Al menos espero que él no tenga que vivir todo lo que yo he vivido a tú lado.  
Tus engaños, tus mentiras, tus gritos… hasta aquel golpe que te atreviste a darme una madrugada ya olvidada. Todo eso te convierte en una terrible bestia.  
He intentado advertirle a tu nueva conquista, Furetsu, de la tediosa vida que lo espera a tu lado. Pero como un ejemplar enamorado, no me ha querido hacer caso. Y lo reconozco, yo había sido igual que él en un principio.  
No pienso seguir escribiendo más, porque realmente es algo inservible. Realmente inservible es que yo me descargue, ya que ni siquiera así serás capaz de decirme "Perdóname, me he equivocado…". Porque te conozco y sé que esas palabras no están en tu vocabulario.  
Lamentos y llantos, puedo resumir mi vida en este preciso instante en esa simple frase "Lamentos y llantos…"  
Y aún así, con todo este dolor impregnado en el fondo de mi alma, no pienso volver a implorar tu amor. Porque no puedo implorar algo imposible. No puedo decirte "¡Quiero que me vuelvas a amar!", porque nunca me has amado, por lo que no puedo pedir que lo vuelvas a hacer…  
Suena difícil, lo veo difícil… se me hace casi imposible pensar en que dentro de poco tendré algo en mis brazos que me recordará a ti, aún yo queriendo olvidarte.  
Es lo único bueno que me has dado en estos seis años de nefasta relación, una hermosa semillita de vida que amo con todo mi ser y dentro de seis meses estaré listo para recibir. Será una hermosa niña ¿Sabes? La llamaré Sakura… Supongo que sabes por qué la llamaré Sakura ¿Verdad? Nuestro primer beso, bajo un árbol de cerezo…  
Soy muy contradictorio, queriéndote olvidar y poniendo de nombre a mi pequeña hija algo que obviamente me recuerda a ti. No lo pude evitar.  
Te sonará patético, hasta irónico que yo te quiera olvidar y a la vez te dé esta hilarante carta. Pero creo que, aún después de todo lo que me has hecho, mereces saber que tengo una pequeña beba de tres meses en mi vientre y que claramente es tuya. Ella no tiene la culpa de esto… yo tampoco la tengo. Me atrevería a decir que ni tú la tienes, pero sería tonto decirlo… El destino simplemente se ha encaprichado en que tú me dañes, no puedo dar otra explicación.  
Y aquí termina, esta tonta cara de adiós. No puedo decir más, no puedo hacer más…  
Te pido por favor, no se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino. Hoy he decidido tener una nueva vida y tú no formas parte de ella.  
Ríete si quieres, mi situación es penosa. Pero aquí y ahora decido empezar a olvidar una relación que comenzó hace seis años, con una tímida declaración en un cuarto de hospital. Porque todo está hecho y no hay más remedio. Me has lastimado y me lamento por haberte dejado hacerlo.  
Te amé con locura, pero ahora con esa misma locura deseo olvidarte.  
Adiós Yuuichi Tsurugi.  
Atte. Taiyo Amemiya._

o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuichi salió afuera, buscándolo. Imposible, ahí mismo decía que se olvidaría de él. Cuanto daría Yuuichi por regresar atrás, darse cuenta antes de lo que estaba perdiendo, de lo que ya ha perdido.  
No pudo más que guardar esa carta, el único recuerdo que el quedará de su amor, un amor bizarro pero a la vez doloroso. Aquel amor que no supo valorar, que desgastó bajo su propia cuenta y que poco a poco perdió creyendo que iba a ser para siempre. No culpaba a Taiyo por sus acciones, se culpaba a él mismo por haberlas permitido.  
Pero Taiyo también tenía razón en otra cosa: no estaba en el vocabulario de Yuuichi las palabras "perdón" y "equivocación", y lamentaba no poder aprenderlas en ese preciso instante, si las dice, serán puras patrañas.  
El mayor de los Tsurugi, con sus jóvenes años, decidió doblar aquella carta, tal vez con su nueva "conquista" como dijo Taiyo, las cosas puedan cambiar…

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Tú no sufrirás por la ignorancia de tus padres, es una promesa" susurró para sí mismo Taiyo tocándose su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses. De cuanto regocijo lo llenaba saber que dentro de poco tendría una bonita niña en sus brazos, más no tristeza le causaba no saber qué tipo de vida podría ofrecerle de ahí en más, pero todo marcharía bien, daría lo mejor de sí para que así fuera.  
"Llámame si necesitas ayuda, es mi sobrina también…" le había dicho Kyosuke cuando se fue a despedir de él y Tenma. Kyosuke admitía los errores de su hermano, sabía que nada más se podría hacer, Taiyo ya había decidido.  
Sin más, y con una engañosa lágrima, Taiyo subió a aquel avió, con un destino muy, muy lejano. Dejando su tierra, su vida y sus costumbres con tal de darse una nueva vida, y darle un buena vida su hijita también.  
Él ya había dicho todo, no había más que explicar.  
Una tonta carta de amor ya fue escrita y no hay vuelta atrás.  
_**Adiós Yuuichi... espero y seas feliz... no puedo desearte más ni menos, nuestro pasado no me lo permite...**_

* * *

Ay, ay, hasta casi largo una lagrimita

Fudo: no seas tarada ¬¬#

Ok, no... Espero que les haya gustado... Realmente sé las negativas de varias personas hacía la pareja YuuichiXTaiyo, y las respeto, pero tan solo... Si son fans del YuuichiXFurestu espero que les haya gustado igual...! por fis...  
Por otra parte, tan solo no soy una partidaria del Mpreg, pero le dio más drama... ;_; Fue la primera vez que escribo Mpreg y espero haya quedado bien...  
También espero que nadie me amenace por gustarme esta rara pareja...  
Ojalá y les haya gustado otro pequeño fic de esta fujoshi!  
Bye bye!


End file.
